Bastones de caramelo
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: 25 días de fic navideños Día 4: bastones de caramelo. Ianto encuentra una pequeña caja llena de dulces... ni se imagina de quién es... ¿o quizás si?


_Hola! Acá está el fic para el cuarto día de "25 días de fic", espero que les guste :)_

_**Advertencia: son Jack e Ianto, que más tengo que decir? :P**  
_

_****_**Torchwood y sus personajes pertenecen a la BBC y Rusell T. Davis.**

* * *

Día 4 – Bastones de caramelo.

Ianto entró en la oficina de Jack con varios papeles en sus manos y una pequeña caja de madera. No se sorprendió demasiado al ver que el capitán no estaba allí. Probablemente habría salido por una emergencia con un weevil o algo parecido, por lo que no se preocupó. Dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se quedó parado, completamente estático, mirando la misteriosa caja de madera.

La habían enviado. Sin firma, sin aclaraciones, ni siquiera había alguna pista sobre para quién era, por lo que lo más seguro, había resuelto, sería dejársela a Jack. Él sabría qué hacer. Pero la curiosidad lo estaba tentando demasiado; últimamente se había vuelto más susceptible a ese tipo de cosas. Estar cerca de Jack probablemente lo estaba afectando en ese sentido.

Sin pensarlo más, tomó la pequeña caja de madera y la observó. Estaba lustrada y pintada de un hermoso color rojizo, brillante. No tenía absolutamente nada gravado en ella, ni siquiera parecía tener las vetas naturales de cualquier madera. Sin duda alguna, fuera quién fuera el que la había hecho, le había dedicado muchísimas horas de trabajo. Suavemente, y como si estuviera acariciando a un peligroso y extraño animal dormido, abrió dicha caja. Y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver lo que contenía. Eran pequeños ‒de los más pequeños que había visto jamás‒ bastones de caramelos. Parecían, literalmente, sacados de una casa de muñecas. Perfectos, deslumbrantes, diminutos. Se quedó mirándolos por un par de minutos, hasta que la familiar voz de Jack Harkness lo sobresaltó.

— Veo que encontraste tu regalo de navidad— Ianto se giró y lo miró extrañado. El capitán se le acercó y le acarició la mano con la cual sostenía la pequeña caja. Mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, agregó—. Pero has sido un niño muy malo, Ianto, abriste tu regalo antes del día de navidad.

El joven abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no salieron. Tenerlo tan cerca aún le provocaba escalofríos y le hacía sentir cosas que era incapaz de describir. El inmortal lanzó una carcajada y lo abrazó por la cintura, acercándolo bruscamente hacia sí, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran.

— Tengo algunos más grandes guardados por si acaso— le dijo, sonriendo pícaramente y deslizando una de sus manos por su espalda baja.

— ¿Sigues hablando de los bastones de caramelo?— preguntó, en un susurro, Ianto, sintiendo como su temperatura corporal se elevaba. Probablemente, en este preciso instante, estuviera completamente ruborizado.

El capitán hizo un gesto con sus labios, mientras miraba hacia arriba— Bueno…

— Oh, cállate— lo interrumpió el joven, antes de que el capitán pudiera decir algo más.

Inmediatamente después, comenzaron a besarse, solo como ambos sabían hacer. Apasionada y desaforadamente. No tardaron en terminar sobre el escritorio de Jack, desvistiéndose mutuamente, sin importar quién pudiera entrar y verlos.

.

.

Momentos después, Jack jugueteaba con uno de los pequeños bastones de caramelo que él mismo había comprado. Lo balanceaba lentamente entre sus dedos, mirándolo fijamente, mientras que su otro brazo lo ocupaba abrazando a Ianto contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban?

La voz de su amante lo sacó de su ensimismamiento— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban esos bastoncitos?

— Oh, solo… solo lo supuse— admitió Jack, riendo. Ianto también rió y el capitán le acercó el pequeño caramelo que tenía entre sus dedos hasta sus labios. El joven abrió la boca, atrapando el dulce y sonriendo—. Supongo que tuve suerte— agregó sin dejar de sonreír.

El joven agente de Torchwood rió y asintió con la cabeza, acurrucándose un poco más contra el cuerpo del capitán.

— No fuiste el único suertudo, Jack, créeme.

— Oh, claro que sí. Y no solo por acertar con los dulces, sino contigo mismo.

— A eso me refería— dijo riendo el otro.

— Oh, de acuerdo, agente Jones. La próxima vez hágame recordar que no lo contrate luego de luchar contra un pterodáctilo fugitivo.

Ambos rieron. No solían hacerlo mucho: reír. Normalmente solían quedarse callados, sin decir nada, hasta que terminaban durmiéndose, uno al lado del otro. Los días en Torchwood no eran fáciles, y el estar juntos los relajaba, de alguna manera. Pero ese día, quizás por la azúcar de los caramelos, quizás porque se acercaba navidad, o quizás simplemente porque ambos estaban de mejor humor, hablaron por horas. Rieron, se besaron una y otra vez, volvieron a hacer el amor… y comieron bastones de caramelo, muchos bastones de caramelo.

Porque como Jack había dicho, tenía más grandes guardados.

* * *

_Y, que tal? jaja No quise subirlo mucho de tono porque es un reto navideño, tiene que ser atp (?) xD_

_Bueno, nos vemos mañana! Con "árboles de navidad", el 11th Doctor y River ^^_

_Saludos~!_


End file.
